Always Expect the Unexpected
by Kaloge11
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other students of Hogwarts have been invited to return to Hogwarts to redo the year that was lost due to the reign of Lord Voldemort. With Hermione as Head Girl and Draco as Head Boy, will the two enemies work together for once, or will their feuding be their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is my take on the seventh year being redone. Please tell me what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione! Time to get up!" called up to us. I groaned and slowly rolled out of bed. I saw Ginny roll over too and we both slowly made our way to the door. We heard other people groaning and saw people slowly trudging down the stairs. The decadent aroma of bacon and eggs, wafting up to us. I slowly walked down the stairs and sat down between Ginny and Harry at the breakfast table. The looked a little discouraged at my intrusion of their "moment" but food was calling me. I heaped on eggs and potatoes, toast with jelly and poured a big glass of juice. I had had the weirdest dream last night, it involved Draco Malfoy, a broomstick and...pumpkin juice? So overall, it was more like a nightmare than anything else.

"Did you sleep well Hermione?" Ron asked me from across the table.

"Pretty good, what about you?" I asked him in between bites of breakfast.

"Well-" He started saying.

"I couldn't sleep one once because of your snoring!" Harry interjected.

"Thanks mate," Ronald growled.

"Mails here!" said, tossing a rather large pile of brown letter in between all of us. I quickly shifted through the pile and found my letter from Hogwarts. It read:

 _Dear Granger,_

 _Congratulations on helping to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named. Your contribution was essential to the success of our side. You are invited to come back to Hogwarts and redo your final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are also pleased to inform you that, upon your return to Hogwarts, you are asked to fill in the position of Head Girl. Please reply with your acceptance or declination of your enrollment in this position and in going back to school. We hope to have you back in September, thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

I glanced over at Harry who was still reading his letter and was frowning the further on he read. Ron was trying to eat and read at the same time which only slowed him down even more then usual when reading. "What do you guys think?" I asked them nervously.

"Well, Ron and I had wanted to start our training as aurors," Harry said, glancing at Ron. Ron nodded slowly as he finished reading.

"Yeah, what Harry said," Ron mumbled.

"But doesn't your education mean anything to you?" I asked them, already knowing what they were going to say.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we can get any job we want. Considering Harry and I saved the Wizarding World," Ron explained slowly to me as if I was a young child.

"YOU TWO SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD?!" I exclaimed, the fury evident in my voice.

"Well yeah," Ron said sheepishly. He shrugged and continued, "Of course you helped a little, but without my idea to go down to the chamber of secrets and get the basilisk fang and I did destroy what, three of the seven horcruxes? The cup, locket and crown thing. I mean honestly Hermione, what did you do?" He said snidely to her. The whole Weasley table had gone quiet during their discussion. Molly and Harry both had gasped at the last part of what Ron had said.

"What did **_I_** do?" I asked him, my voice rising in volume again. "I was the one who destroyed the cup, **_I_** was the one who had gotten us into the vault of the Lestranges and it was **_MY_** idea to go the the chamber of secrets in the first place. And as for the crown, Crabbe had destroyed that with his magical fire. You two, no offense Harry, wouldn't have survived without me! I found out where to go, I saved you from dying when you splinched yourself, I did _**all**_ of the protective wards, to keep you and your sorry butt safe! I should have given _**you**_ up when we were at Malfoy Manor. Harry could be protected, but we should have left you. I wouldn't have gotten this, if we had decided to leave you in the woods," I should him my scar that Bellatrix had given me. He cringed upon looking at it but other then that, he kept his composure. "With the snatchers and apparated away. Harry and I had stuck together the whole time in the forest, it would have been easy to apparate away. But yet again, I had to save your sorry posteriors! And **_this_** is the thanks I get?" I stand up and grab my letter. "Thank you Molly and Arther for letting me stay here, you are more then welcome to come to my home at any time. But Ronald, don't expect the same," I storm up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I hear the distant sound of chairs scraping and raised voices. I catch words like apologize and git.  
I quickly packed up my bag and popped open the window. I was not going downstairs again. I carefully levitated my bag outside in the field and cast a few charms to keep me levitated in the air, slowly taking me down to my bag. I briskly walked over to the apparition point and apparated back home.

* * *

That stupid git always ruins everything! I walk up to the front door and unlock it. I heard the telly on and walk into the sitting room.

"Hermione, darling! Why are you home so early? Weren't you supposed to be home next week?" My mum asked me, concern in her voice.

"Oh, I just wanted to come home for a bit because instead of going to the ministry for a job, I've gotten the offer to be Head Girl at Hogwarts this year!" I tell them excitedly.

"Why Hermione, that's wonderful!" My dad says, standing up to hug his little girl. Mum comes and embraces me as well and we stand just holding eachother for a few seconds. Eventually they release me and mum asks if I'm hungry. I nod eagerly and follow her into the kitchen. I hadn't gotten the chance to finish my breakfast seeing as it had gotten interrupted because of the letters. I sit down at the table and chat idly with mum as she whips me up a fast omelet. I hungrily gulp it down and then excuse myself to my room. I had some packing to do!

* * *

 **AN: Well, this is the first chappie of many. Please feel free to give me your advice/input! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! It's so awesome that people are reading this and liking it! Sorry for not updating sooner, my goal is to update once a week. Please read and review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Oh, I just wanted to come home for a bit because instead of going to the ministry for a job, I've gotten the offer to be Head Girl at Hogwarts this year!" I tell them excitedly.

"Why Hermione, that's wonderful!" My dad says, standing up to hug his little girl. Mum comes and embraces me as well and we stand just holding eachother for a few seconds. Eventually they release me and mum asks if I'm hungry. I nod eagerly and follow her into the kitchen. I hadn't gotten the chance to finish my breakfast seeing as it had gotten interrupted because of the letters. I sit down at the table and chat idly with mum as she whips me up a fast omelet. I hungrily gulp it down and then excuse myself to my room. I had some packing to do!

 **A few days later:**

"Almost ready to go Hermione?" My mum called up the stairs. I quickly grabbed my bags and raced down the stairs, I grabbed my book on the coffee table and went and joined my parents outside.

"All set!" I said excitedly. It was time to go to Hogwarts again! I could finally find out who the head boy was; although I already had my suspicions. My parents helped me put my stuff in the car and we were raced away to the train station. I hurriedly walked to the correct platform and ran through the wall, my parents in tow. There was five minutes until the train was bound to leave and I had made it just in time to squeeze into the last compartment and place my things in the baggage compartment. I waved to my parents out of the window and the sadly waved back. It was so soon to leave them again, considering it had only been a couple of months since I had found them and restored their memories. I was sitting the last compartment, (which was empty except for myself) when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced up when I saw the door open up and someone walk in.

"Can I sit here?" The boy asked. I had been intently reading my book so I just nodded. My bangs hid my face from view and I was glad. I had massive bags under my eyes from last nights lack of sleep because, I was too excited for today that I simply couldn't surrender to peaceful slumber; nor did sleep seem to want to come to me anyways.

The boy quietly cleared his throat, but I ignored him. Couldn't he see that I wanted to read? I continued reading until finally he got bored and spoke up, "Excuse me, but do you happen to know where Hermione Granger is? I've checked every compartment and you look like a Gryffindor and like books, so clearly you must know her."

I sighed, I knew that voice. I tilted my head up and looked him dead in the eye, "What, did you miss me so much you had to come and find me so I could grace my presence upon you?" I teased him. He scowled, but then forced a smile upon his face. I smirked at him and said, "Do you want something? Because I have to finish this book as soon as I can. My friend lent it to me so…" I trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, I need you to come with me. There's a heads meeting starting any minute now, so unless you want to be late, I suggest we get going," He replied curtly, the forced smile still plastered on his handsome, defined face. Wait, did I really just think that? He sauntered out of the compartment and I hurried to catch up with him.

"Who's the head boy?" I asked him as he stopped at a compartment door.

"The best looking guy in the school?" He said smirking.

"So that narrows out you," I said, fake pondering. He scowled at me and entered the compartment. McGonagall was already there and she looked ready for business. There was no one else in the room except for her, Malfoy and I...oh no.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you guys liked it. If I can, I will have another update later on this week. Sorry that it's shorter than last time, but I really wanted to put this one up. I hoped you enjoy and keep reading, the good stuff is coming up! Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm going to fix the mistakes right away, thank you for pointing them out. I know that Harry and Ron are a bit OOC, but please bear with me for the next little while. Thanks, please follow, favourite and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _"_ _Who's the head boy?" I asked him as he stopped at a compartment door._

 _"_ _The best looking guy in the school?" He said smirking._

 _"_ _So that narrows out you," I said, fake pondering. He scowled at me and entered the compartment. McGonagll was already there and she looked ready for business. There was no one else in the room except for her, Malfoy and I...oh no._

 **Presently:**

"Hermione dear, are you feeling alright?" McGonagall asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine thanks," I said, meekly nodding. I scurried into my seat and glared at Malfoy. How could he be the head boy?

"So, I would firstly like to congratulate you both on becoming the Heads and I would also like to welcome you back to Hogwarts," the Headmistress started. "There are a few details we have to go over before I can let you go back to your friends," She continued. Malfoy snickered and McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Do you find something amusing Mr. Malfoy?" She asked calmly, regaining her composure.

"Oh, it's just your last comment about going back to our friends. Because frankly, it doesn't look like Granger here has any," He smirked and leant back against his seat. I clenched and unclenched my fist and took several deep breaths. Stupid git, he's just meddling with things that he can't possibly understand!

"Now Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaimed. "I expect you to have more respect for Ms. Granger here. Seeing as you two will be sharing a dorm-"

"WHAT?!" Malfoy and I yelled at the same time.

"I am NOT sharing my dorm with a snake!" I exclaimed, glaring profusely at the snake in question.

"And I am NOT sharing a dorm with a nosy, book wormy, Gryffindor!" He retorted harshly.

We both turned and glared at each other over the other ones comments. I started to speak again before the Headmistress cut me off.

"That is enough you two! You will obviously be sleeping in separate rooms and don't have to see each other unless for meetings, patrols and/or school assignments and classes. It's not the end of the world to have to share a dormitory. Every other head has done it before, so I expect no less from you!" She declared. She folded her arms across her chest before exhaling and pointing at each of us in turn. "I expect the best behavior from you two. You are role models, all of the younger students will be looking up to you, considering you are both war heros," She explained. I scoffed at her remark but other then that, I remained silent.

"You two have some work to sort out. It's all written out on these here papers," She gestured towards a small pile of papers beside her on the seat, "Read them over, discuss how you both are going to equally share the workload and when you are done, you can return to your old compartments," McGonagall said, standing up and heading towards the door. "And one more thing; please don't burn the train down," She said before securely shutting the door.

We both looked at the pile of papers and simultaneously lunged for them. We ended up banging our heads together, knocking over the pile of papers and start an argument. Merlin this was going to be a long year.

 **At Hogwarts:**

The train finally pulled into the station and I quickly grabbed my hand bag and book before marching over to where a scared looking bunch of first years were. We heart melted seeing how scared they looked and remembering my first day here. Internally, I had been terrified, externally however, I had been as calm as a cucumber.

Malfoy and I lead the kids to the boats, of course along with Hagrid. We made our way across the lake and Malfoy and I didn't say a word to each other the whole time. After arguing almost the whole time on the train, neither of us seemed to want to carry on with our previous discussion. And I was definitely not in the mood to have to deal with him. He was such a boy; always immature, childish and looking for a fight. But unfortunately for him, he was at a disadvantage during our battle of wits. Often I would end it abruptly so as not to cause him even more of an embarrassment. I couldn't really fight in a battle of wits when my opponent was clearly disarmed before we even started.

We got to the school and lead the new students up to where Headmistress McGonagall usually stood, in her place was Professor Hooch, surprisingly. I glanced at Malfoy and he just gestured in the direction of the door. We silently slipped inside and took our seats. I sat beside Neville who had also come back to finish his last year. After the students were sorted and McGonagall gave her speech, every hungrily devoured the feast in front of us. The house elves had done a great job this year!

When the meal had finished I grabbed my instructions from my bag and followed them up to the heads dormitory. I whispered the password and was shocked by what I saw…

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the cliffie but I thought that this was a good place to end for this chappie. Please review and tell me what you think! Special thanks to pulyauthorgirl, MaidMarian17, Arthedain61636 and Guest for your reviews. I tried to fix the mistakes and will keep your comments in mind. Thanks for the great feedback! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I tried to make this one a great one after the cliffie! Thanks for the awesome reviews and to those who followed and favorited! Sorry that it's shorter then usual.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and I am NOT making any money off of this.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _When the meal had finished I grabbed my instructions from my bag and followed them up to the heads dormitory. I whispered the password and was shocked by what I saw…_

 **Presently:**

There, in the middle of the common room was the one and only Draco Malfoy; who was wearing a towel. I caught myself staring and only stopped when he cleared his throat and said, "Um, Granger. I know that I'm incredibly handsome, but that doesn't mean you have to stare." I blushed and excused myself. I walked briskly up to my room and quietly closed the door behind myself. I collapsed onto my bed and let out a long sigh. He had looked rather good, I had to admit. He had clearly been working out during the summer, his abs and arms to show for that. I had felt a slight tug at my heart when I saw him standing there, a bit of a blush gracing his cheeks, his hair messy and stuck up at odd angles. He was definitely good looking, even I couldn't deny that.

With that last thought in my mind, I quickly changed into my PJ's and went to sleep. Again, I had a weird dream. There was a tree, a broom, a glint of silver and butterbeer. What could it mean? If anything at all…

"Granger! Granger get up!" I heard, shaking myself from slumber. "Class starts in ten minutes!" The person yelled, banging on the door. I jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair before charming it into a ponytail. I grabbed my book bag and stuffed a quill, ink, some books and parchment into it before racing out the door. The yelling had stopped and the person was just knocking, that is before I barrelled over them. "Sorry!" I exclaimed, helping the blonde boy up. "Oh, it's just you," I said, scowling at the head boy.

"Just me? I woke you up so you wouldn't be late for class on the first day!" Malfoy replied sourly. "And just because I knew you would be so snarky with me, I think you'll like to know that you have forty-five minutes. See yeah later Granger," He said, snickering at my expression. He walked down the stairs and I heard the door to the common room close before I finally moved. I walked down the stairs, thinking about how I was going to get him back for that. I did have some new hexes that I wanted to try. But I had a much more sinister plan in mind.

 **Transfiguration:**

I scurried into class and sat down beside Ginny. She was in the same classes as me this year because she was now in seventh year too. She had opted to go straight into seventh year as opposed to redoing her sixth year.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the Burrow. I want you to know that I do NOT agree with what Ronald said. You did more then both of them combined," Ginny stated as soon as I sat beside her.

"I knew that you didn't agree with him. But I still am a bit hurt that you didn't say anything against him," I said solemnly.

"I'm sorry. I had wanted to get involved, but knew that you could handle that for yourself. If I was to jump to your side, it would make you seem weak. Needing me to finish your fights, when really, you can end them all by yourself," Ginny explained, smiling weakly at me.

I embraced her and said, "Oh Ginny, I could never stay mad at you. I'm really glad that you explained that to me. I had just thought before that you agreed with him."

"Oh never! He wouldn't have made it out the door if you hadn't already made sure it was safe!" The redhead said laughing, "But anyways, I'm glad you understand."

"Oh I do-" I said before getting cut off by the sound of a door closing. I looked towards it and saw Harry and Ron rushing in. I scowled and pretended to ignore them. But they sat down right behind me. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **AN: I know it's short but I really wanted to post it today. I will try and update between 1-4 days. Special thanks to:** **pulyauthorgirl, Guest-Jaz and tmntgirl619 for your great reviews and feedback! I will try and update again soon, please review!**


End file.
